Dance of the Cursed
by Uli Writes
Summary: Ciel had enough on his plate with a demon butler and enemies from every corner of the world clawing to earn the title of 'The One Who Bested the Dog,' so adding on girls with sharp attitudes and servants who were anything but mortal, his load was growing to be quite a tenacious one.
1. Chapter 1

"Quite a commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," the police commissioner remarked.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?" added another man, sounding like he had a mouthful of something.

"And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment," rebutted yet another man, this time Asian and with some girl on his lap. This room seemed to be brimming with men, but Robin hadn't dared look up to see anything above the waist. Eye contact could lead to conversation, and Robin was there for business reasons only. No talking needed.

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" a woman inquired. A nice change of pace, hearing anything but gravelly male voices.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss," said a boy next to Robin. What a pretentious load. He was no older than she, and at least by now she knew that misses could hit you over the head with unimaginable stealth. Ciel Phantomhive, what a joke.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" the commissioner piped up yet again.

"Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse."

A white-clad Italian man clucked his tongue before leaning down and taking his shot. Robin jumped as they made brief eye contact. There was a scar running across his face that she found rather discomforting.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward," Lord Phantomhive purred, and she could hear the slight smile in his voice. This seemed to shock the commissioner.

"What a vulture!"

"Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name."

Although her respect for the Phantomhive boy was miniscule already, she still felt a chill go down her spine when he said that. The child's mere presence was threatening to her, but Robin figured it was all in her head.

As the balls stilled, the scarred man leaned against the pool table and laughed. "Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think? How soon can you secure the payment?" the earl replied.

"Tonight, I'll have it by then," Robin looked up slightly to see Randall grit his teeth. It was amusing to see the police commissioner of the Scotland yard have to bow to a mere child. The boy might be strange but he did of some sense of humour.

"And Miss Mastontree? Have your associates agreed to leave me alone, as to make my job easier?" Lord Phantomhive turned his head slightly to inquire.

"Yes. My associates will not interfere with your work, as you have requested," she replied. A day's trip just to say two measly lines. They would give the worst actors these lines in a play.

"Perfect, I assure you that you and your family will be paid in full for your kindness."

Just as she thought it was settled, that large man from across the room decided to throw in his opinion. "Say, why would you tote around your servant with you wherever you go, girl? Isn't it… embarrassing?"

"And why would that be?" Robin replied. "She's my personal maid, that's very common among ladies my age."

"Well, considering her… appearance, you'd expect-"

"I'd advise you to stay in your lane, sir."

For the first time, Robin fully lifted her head to meet the man's gaze. She couldn't stand Rune's discomfort behind her any longer. Her intense grey eyes threw the man off- people were often surprised when they saw her father's eyes in the small, delicate face of her mother.

"If that is all, I'll send a carriage for you later, Randall. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" interjected Lord Phantomhive. Robin quickly lowered her head, embarrassed by her outburst. Keeping calm, cool, and collected makes a successful business deal.

The earl rose from his seat, preparing to take his aim. "You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" Randall asked, shocked.

"Naturally."

"Careful, or your greed will undo you."

The boy only smiled, watching as every ball sunk into a hole. "Am I undone?"

* * *

Robin sat in the much brighter drawing room. She had no idea why she was asked to stay for tea, and Rune had opted to help the servants in the kitchen. Everyone but the Lord's aunt and friend had left, so she was in a room practically full of strangers. "Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today," Lord Phantomhive's butler announced, pouring the tea into cups. Robin could have sworn she heard the Lord call him Sebastian.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." murmured the asian man, after he and his lady friend received their hot cups. Robin agreed- the teacups themselves were exquisite;they were flowered, with red and gold. The reddish tea complimented it perfectly.

"Grell!" the Lord's aunt called. An awkward looking man with glasses jumped to attention. "Learn something from Sebastian," she ordered. Grell, confused, agreed. Perhaps he was ashamed? "Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" she babbled, pawing at the tall butler who almost dropped his tray. Robin was shocked- the woman's serious demeanor had vanished, leaving only a blushing schoolgirl in its wake.

"Ah, wait," she said, retracting her hand. "This isn't the best of first impressions. I should introduce myself." Robin jumped up almost as quick as Grell had done moments previous. The woman offered a red-lipped smile. "I'm Angelina Dalles, but feel free to call me Madame Red."

"I am Lau, and this is my dear sister Ran-Mao. It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance," the asian man added, while the woman on his lap gave a small wave. Robin meekly returned the gesture.

"My name is Robin Masontree. It's lovely to formally meet you all," she replied.

"You're so young, you look no older than my nephew… what _are_ you doing here?" Madame Red asked. Robin gripped her dress. _You answer that, Madame, what do you_ think _I'm doing here?_ She thought, keeping her words to herself.

Lord Phantomhive cleared his throat, signaling Madame Red to apologize. "Us doctors have inquisitive minds, you know! Old habit," she laughed, clearly making excuses.

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau interrupted, settling Ran-Mao more securely in his lap.

"Perhaps."

The drug trafficker was at the meeting? Robin had no idea about that- but this made sense now. He had asked her to stay to show that she was not a suspect. Who would it have been? That sandwich guy was kind of a jerk.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" Madame Red spat.

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing," assured Lau as he got up and placed his hands on the earl's shoulders.

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" she shouted, yanking her nephew out of the man's grasp.

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam."

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!"

Lau burst out laughing, but his laughs were slightly panicked. "Sorry, I'm joking of course."

The earl pried himself out of his aunt's hold and started for the door. "Master?" Sebastian called, watching his Lord leave. "The rats are here," he murmured, stepping out into the hall. He watched his servants speed across the hall in front of him, chasing a single rat. "And here too…"

"Master? Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian suggested.

The boy sighed and replied, "Bring it to my study, I only have one guest I need to speak to further."

"Certainly, my lord."

The young earl came back into the doorway. "Miss Masontree, I'd appreciate it if you joined me in my study. I have some questions about your line of work." Lau and Madame Red temporarily stopped fighting as Robin ducked to walk between them. "Of course."

As he and Robin walked away to the study, Sebastian walked down the hall to the servants who were still chasing the one rodent. He effortlessly snatched it up and dropped it in their net. "That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work."

The servants could only comply disappointedly.

Lord Phantomhive entered the study first, and closed the door behind them. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Now, I wanted to discuss-"

Suddenly, a man burst out from the window and catapulted into the young Lord, covering his face in a white cloth. He quickly went limp, signalling Robin to run. Before she could get to the door, however, the assailant had stopped her with a similar cloth. She tried to call out before it all went black, but she failed.

* * *

"Young master. I brought your pie and afternoon tea…? Master?" Sebastian ceased his knocking and opened the door to the study. To his surprise, the room was empty.

"Mistress!" Rune called out, distressed. She didn't even want to imagine where Robin could have been taken.

"This is terrible, the refreshments will all be wasted!" Sebastian exclaimed. Rune, of course, wanted to sock him, but knew much better than that. "Come now, madam, let us find our charges."

* * *

The room was well decorated, ornate to say the least. However lovely the room was, though, being kidnapped detracted from the sight. Robin awoke facing the wall, but fought through the haze to hear a familiar voice. "The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

The speaker prepared a cigar and had a snarky tone to his voice. Discreetly, Robin rolled over to see the frightening scarred man from before hovering over her. "Oh, look who woke up! Good for you, I was getting ready to wake you up myself." Robin recoiled at the venom in his voice. She didn't even want to know how he would wake her up.

"I thought that it would be you. You shame your family Azzurro Vanel." Lord Phantomhive's instantly recognizable growled. If Robin craned her neck, she could see that his face was slightly bruised. Apparently he was considered precious cargo. Hopefully she was too.

Vanel took a puff of his cigar and laughed. "Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade."

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." He failed to sound threatening in the least. He sounded more like a brownnoser than the "queen's guard dog". Whatever _that_ meant.

Vanel seemed to more or less share her sentiments, complaining, "Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" He sneered, leaning in.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." the earl replied with a smirk. _Big words for a little guy,_ Robin thought. _I hope he isn't fragile._

These words enflamed Vanel, aiming a pistol right at the earl's head. "You brat, don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one."

A mysterious, almost innocent, smile spread across the young lord's face as he said, "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch." This snarky comment earned him a sudden kick to the face, and Lord Phantomhive toppled over. Vanel furiously stamped out his barely smoked cigar and screamed into a nearby landline. "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over!"

"Are you alright?" Robin whispered. He had landed right in front of her, his head just below her chin. "We'll be out of here soon. I wouldn't worry too much." he murmured in reply. Robin chose to ignore that and looked around the room for anything she could use to call for help.

* * *

Sebastian, holding his now abandoned pie, walked down the corridor, in no clear hurry. "This is worrisome, where could my young mistress have been taken to?" Rune fretted, nervously tugging at the end of her apron. There wasn't a trace of her charge to be found. Suddenly, a red-headed maid came barrelling down the hall, calling out for the house's butler.

"I found this letter, yes I did!" she cried.

"Who is it addressed to?" Sebastian countered, stopping. The maid kept coming and said that is was for all the servants of the house. For a split second, Rune saw the butler's wary glance go out the window and the maid tripped at the same time. Time seemed to slow down as Sebastian tossed the treat in the air and caught the young maid as the window shattered. It appeared to be a bullet, seeing as the vase behind them shattered. Rune jumped forward and caught the pastry as it fell.

"Mey-Rin. The letter, please," said Sebastian, lying flat on his back. Rune helped the red-faced servant up. "Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!" He sat up to receive it.

Rune leaned over to read the letter over his shoulder. It read: _...If you want to return your little children safely, Come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, We will cut your Master's finger one by one, and send it. You'll see what happens to the little girl._

"What a vulgar letter," Sebastian murmured, tucking the letter into his jacket pocket. The guests and servants of the house came forward, hearing the loud crash and gave their concerns. Sebastian smoothly assuaged them and apologized for the commotion. "I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up for me?" Rune handed over the pastry to the older servant and hurriedly went after Sebastian as he walked away. She could hear the servants calling out a question, but she had sped away too fast.

"I'm just a human, Miss Rune," Sebastian smirked, "How could I keep up?"

"You're a dirty liar. You can keep up just fine."

"Anything for my master."

* * *

Vanel was screaming into the phone again. "What do you mean you missed?! You are complete idiots! Never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here." The other voice on the line began to sound worried. "Aw, what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Vanel teased, but his face changed when Robin heard screaming on the other line, interrupted by short bouts of static.

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." Vanel's words quieted, but there was only uninterpretable yelling. "That's it! I've had enough of your games already." he yelled, but the static only worsened. "Uh, hello? What's happened?"

The young earl could clearly hear the telephone too, as he laughed. "That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is ov-" His words were interrupted by a brutal beating. "Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" Vanel screeched. _Why'd you have to open your big mouth,_ thought Robin, panicking. "You got something to say, little bitch?" he said, his angry eyes meeting Robin's. She shook her head furiously and pressed her back to the wall. Vanel snatched up the phone and exclaimed, "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!" A familiar voice was on the other end.

"Hello. I represent the Phantomhive estate- and temporarily, the Masontree estate. I was wondering if my master and Miss Masontree might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" Vanel's frightened eyes looked back to the young earl, who though he was faced away was still graced with a poisonous looking grin.

"Woof woof." Lord Phantomhive called.

"Ah, very good. Miss Rune and I will come get you and the mistress shortly."

* * *

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?" Sebastian asked, kneeling on the hood of the automobile as it precariously balanced on the edge of a cliff.

"Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!" one passenger said in a frightened voice. _I knew it,_ Rune thought, _I saw the look on that bastard's face in the pool room._

"But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip!" Sebastian said cheerfully, tossing back the phone as he let the car fall. "Oh dear," Sebastian said as he checked his pocket watch, "look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

"One more quip about your cooking and I think I'll want some roasted butler."

"You never fail to have such _gentle_ words of encouragement."

* * *

Vanel opened the door to legions of minions and ordered them about. "Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" You could hear people stomping down stairs all through the house and slamming the gate. Soon after you could hear shooting from outside, then below. Vanel was getting more restless by the moment, especially after the shooting ended.

Lord Phantomhive, seemed completely at ease as the footsteps of two people came down the hallway. The door opened, and lo and behold, Rune and Sebastian were on the other side. "We have come to retrieve our masters." Rune said, and they both gave the appropriate bow. "Thank goodness," Robin whispered, but was still a little confused. Rune wouldn't have helped the Phantomhive butler and he seemed more than just dedicated.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting giants and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat and some nurse! Who are you two anyway? There's no way that you're just servants." Vanel mused, his pistol aimed at the two. "No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler… although, I cannot speak for this maid."

"Yea, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you," Vanel said, suddenly pulling the earl by the hair and putting him at gunpoint. "Not yet… But you better have what I asked for!"

"I do, it's right-" Sebastian started, and Rune pulled out a key. However, the exchange was cut off by copious amounts of gunfire to the head, chest, and every other part of the body. The young lord, almost compassionately, tried to call out for his butler. Robin could only watch in shock. Rune only could stand there, key in hand.

Vanel began to laugh nervously. "Sorry, dandy, but it's my game! No way I'll go up against a Phantomhive without a trump card! Looks like they missed you, old nurse, so I suppose I'll have to take care of you again!" Vanel said, his gunmen aiming his pistol at Rune. He spared a glance at Lord Phantomhive. "I damaged the goods a little, but if I put the brats together they'll still bag me a fair price- and with so many enemies, little Phantomhive won't live long. I can't say anything for you, little girl, your fate is yet undecided!" The scarred man's laughter was nearly hysterical as he pulled off the boy's eyepatch with his gun.

"Hey there, how long are you intending to play dead? You're becoming too melodramatic for my tastes…" Rune said, staring down at the dead(?) butler with annoyance.

"Not too long," he said, and the gunmen jumped away in fear. The earl seemed unphased by an undead butler rising from the ground. "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be… They can shoot so many more bullets now." His body almost contorted upwards, and he coughed into his hand. "Perhaps you'd like these back?" The shining bullets glittered in his palm.

"W-What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Vanel screamed, terrified. Sebastian quickly tossed his handful of bullets at the gunmen, and they fell to the ground dead. Vanel released Lord Phantomhive's hair, only speaking in half words and scared noises.

"Oh dear, it was a good suit too," tittered Sebastian, dropping the ripped tails of his coat.

"You could have avoided that if you wanted to, idiot." the boy replied.

"Dear mistress, it appears that you haven't been treated well," Rune cooed, beginning to come forward to retrieve her charge.

Vanel panicked and he dove backwards, yanking Robin to her knees and pressing their heads together, the earl's at the pistol. "D-don't come any closer! Stay back or they're both dead meat!" Both servants stopped.

"Hurry it along. This guy's breath smells awful and this isn't too comfortable." Phantomhive complained. _I don't care if you want to waste your life or what you butler even is, but I don't want your petty attitude to cut my life short!_ Robin thought.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you," Sebastian replied, smiling.

"Are you saying you want to break the contract?" the earl accused.

Robin made eye contact with Rune from across the room. She wanted out, _now._ "No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord." Sebastian said.

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!" Vanel exclaimed.

"Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words."

"This is an order. Save us now!" The eye closest to Robin flew open and she could almost feel her heart stop. She'd read about contracts like this.

"No, it's over!" Vanel screamed as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoed all through the room. However, the man only looked down to see two sets of eyes glued on him. "Wha- That's impossible!"

The bullet was frozen between the miniscule gap of Ciel's head and the barrel, and Rune kneeled down before him. "Pardon me." The bullet suddenly burrowed itself into the man's shoulder, and his arm twisted up, releasing his captives. Rune scooped up her mistress, as did Sebastian with his master.

Robin pressed her head to her maid's chin. "Took you two long enough to finish talking- you could have frightened my poor mistress," complained Rune, and her charge realized she was never in any real danger. That actually kind of pissed her off, now that she thought about it. Vanel suddenly cried out from behind them.

"No! Wait! You both come work for me and I'll pay you ten times what they do- no twenty! Plus all the liquor and drugs you could ever want!" Vanel was desperate.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler. Miss Rune, would you like to partake in his deal?"

"I wouldn't make a deal with a rodent like him on my life."

Vanel seemed confused and defeated. "Ah, yes… well…"

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice, and this... all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul." The room was filling with feather shaped shadows, and the butler's eyes were glowing. Rune pressed Robin's face into her shoulder, and she luckily couldn't hear a thing after.

* * *

Later that night, Robin was once again in the study. This time, though, it was lit by candlelight and she sat across from the earl. "I'm sure you know why you're here," he said.

"Of course," Robin replied.

"Now you know you could very well die at any moment now that you know about my contract with Sebastian."

"Honestly, I'd like to see you try."

He seemed discomforted by that sentence. Good. He was too precocious anyway.

"I suppose it's best that I explain what I am. I am an earth sprite, guardian and protector of life in this world. And, of course, protector of my mistress as well," Rune explained, setting a tender hand on Robin's shoulder.

"So I assume you know that you must stay here, at least until a better solution is reached?"

Robin looked up to her maid, with a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'll take it up with your family and make sure they know." Rune assured.

"Good. We'll have Mey-Rin show you to your room. I'll have you speak to me about your family business tomorrow, I assume you're tired."

"I'll answer whatever I can, Ciel." Robin waved a hand.

"When did you get so friendly with me? Did I miss it?" he sneered, clearly upset by the use of his first name.

"I'm not going to force you to be civil, but I'd advise it. After all, I figure living in the same house should be friendly enough."

Ciel pursed his lips. Robin had no plans to be friends, and that was to be made clear. Mey-Rin timidly knocked on the door and Robin rose up to take her leave. Rune respectfully wished them goodnight and bowed, and the door was only open a crack when Robin heard the earl's voice float out.

"Goodnight, _Robin._ "

A small smile spread across the red-head's face.

"Goodnight, _Ciel._ "


	2. Chapter 2

The night had fallen the day Madame Red had "lent" her servant, Grell, to Ciel. The mansion was asleep, except for one demon, who stood in the main hall, a look of agitation across his face. "Now, I've done everything I need to do in preparation for the night and yet, it is incomplete. So what about tonight is different?" He mused to himself, and turned to look out one of the large windows.

A blur of white flashed by and the demon's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Now whatever could that be?" He mumbled to himself and approached the window. Sebastian unclasped the locks and pushed the window open to look around, trying to figure out what just flew by his master's mansion's window. Although he saw nothing, a familiar scent hit his nose. _Angel._ Oh how the demon hated the cursed beings, naturally. Although, now he was more agitated.

"Why oh why, is an angel as stupid as this one, flittering around?" He questioned, stepping back from the window. "I thought they didn't like getting their hands dirtied with the affairs of the damned."

"Normally, I wouldn't, and you know that quite well, Michaelis." A soft voice answered from behind, making the demon whip around quickly, his eyes now glowing pink.

In front of him stood a man of fair skin, green eyes- or were they gray?- and blonde, slightly curled hair. He was dressed in a butler suit, similar to Sebastian's, but the black and white were inverted.

"Then why appear at all?"

"It appears my mistress missed a certain friend of hers and requested that I find her as soon as possible. And I find her to be here, where you reside. What did you and that blasted brat do to her?" The man hissed, as his irises faded to a more obvious gray.

"We've done nothing of the sort. She should be resting." He then took the angel's statement into consideration, Sebastian's eyebrows furrow. "Mistress? You actually are in a contract with a mortal?"

"Why yes. I've happened to find a girl that was worthy of my services."

"And who may that be?"

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure snuck her way up the stairs while the butlers were talking, her footsteps light and quick. Although she did not know where she was going, she was always good at finding what she needed. She snorted to herself as she remembered reading something about a group of magical beings capable of finding things.

Hearing familiar heavy footsteps, the girl stopped in front of a door and observes it. "A guest bedroom...I suppose that makes sense." Clearing her thoughts, she grabed the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open as she stepped in. She took notice of the sleeping redhead and a grin spread across her face. "I've found my escaped bird!" She cheered silently to herself and shrugged off her coat. Slipping off her shoes, she proceeded to jump and slam her body against Robin, knocking them boat off the bed and waking up the sleeping girl.

Robin, surprised and disoriented at the sight of a black blur, let out a shrill scream that wakes up _everybody_ in the mansion. The door slammed open as Ciel, the servants and suspicious angel appeared at the door. The candle in Sebastian's hand illuminates the room enough for the crowd to see a girl who appears to be Robin's age on top of her, grinning like a madman as Robin tries to piece together what in the living fuck is going on.

"Sebastian! Get that girl off of Robin, now!" Ciel orders, glaring at the butler. Before he can move, Sebastian is stopped by the stranger. He moves forward towards the two struggling girls, tutting lightly. "Now really, Melody. You know it's improper for a lady like yourself to just burst into someone's room and rudely awaken them." At the sound of the name, both Ciel and Robin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Melody?!"

"Miss Bond?!"

The girl puffs her cheeks out and slowly rises to her feet, dusting off her dress. Fixing her afro she turns to face the earl and flashes a cheeky grin. "Good evening, Earl Phantomhive. Fancy seeing you here, keeping my best friend captive. Care to explain to your good ol' friend, Melody Bond?" She teases, skipping all the way over to the confused and possibly scared teen. Thanks to her heeled boots, she towered over the boy, her arms crossed in a haughty pose. Clearing his throat, he meets her gaze head on. "Care to explain to _me_ why you've broken into my mansion without so much as a notice?" The girl frowns and turns to look at her butler.

"Levi, I thought you spoke to Sebastian."

"I did, but that does not mean you asked me to warn the young earl."

"You are quite literally a piece of sh-"

* * *

The group of nobles later got a decent amount of sleep and when they awoke, they each got ready to face the amount of questions that would be answered at today's breakfast.

Or so they thought…

"No!" Grell screamed in fear as she's sent barrelling down the halls on a cart made for tea. "Oh no, oh dear, oh no!"

The nobles looked up from their seat in confusion (or amusement) as they watch the butler cart into the view violently. He bumped into the unevenness of the carpet, making the cart tilt over and spill hot water all over Finny. The poor boy screams in pain at his predicament, and this elicits responses of sympathy, annoyance and amusement. "Oh, Finnian." Rune sighed, wiping her hands on her apron as she approaches the boy. She lifted up his shirt with a bored expression, ignoring everyone's sounds of disapproval and shock. She inspected the burn and clicks her tongue.

"Bah, you'll be fine. I'll go make something for your burn." She decided, stepping back and turning on her heels. She nodded her head to Robin and walked towards the kitchen. Melody, who is silencing her laughter, adjusted herself and she leaned her head on her fist. "Robin, isn't Grell the funniest?" She asked, kicking her legs. Robin shrugged her shoulders, not really seeing what was so amusing about the situation.

"I suppose, although it's a shame Finny was hurt."

"That's what makes it funny!" Shaking her head, Robin switches the subject back to whatever the two were discussing beforehand, ignoring the commotion happening behind them.

Sebastian entered the room and proceeded to instruct Grell on the proper technique for preparing tea. The butler fawned over the demon in admiration of his skills as the tea is served to the three nobles. By this time, Rune had returned with some type of homemade cream she made and had begun to apply it to Finny's burn ("It's so cold!"). Levi had also decided to make an appearance into the dining hall, holding back a loud yawn.

"Morning Levi!" Melody greeted, waving excitedly. The butler rolls his eyes and approached his mistress, mumbling a string of curses under his breath. Seeing that the right people had arrived in the room, Sebastian checked his pocket watch and nodded in approval. "Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now," he announced, looking to his master. Interested, Robin and Melody turned to look at Ciel. "Where are we going, little dog?" Melody wondered out loud, drumming her hands on the table.

Irked by the nickname, Ciel didn't respond at first, but under the intense gaze of the two girls, he cracked. "I'm running an errand is all. Don't worry-"

"Can we come?" Melody asked, flashing an innocent smile.

"No, there's no need. I don't think-"

"Are you ashamed to have us in public? You think the tabloids will get to you? What if the mansion burns down thanks to us, huh?" Ciel tensed and he stared at the African girl, whose smile didn't falter. Realizing that she was possibly capable of doing such a thing and more, he decided to let the two(and their servants) tag along. Sebastian let out a silent chuckle and turned to the servants. "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand? Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." He turned on his heel as he prepared to leave. "Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess." He left the dining hall, the nobles, Rune and Levi close behind.

"How kind…" Grell cooed, earning some confused looks from the servants.

After preparing for the trek("Levi do I _have_ to comb out my hair?" "Yes."), the group rode the carriage to the main city.

* * *

"Get your paper here, all the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" a newsboy called out, and Melody syncs up her gait with Robin's.

"What do you think happened?" she asked, linking her arm with the redhead's.

"How should I know, the murder was mysterious. The job comes with risks anyhow, so it's sad but not unexpected." Robin replied. Melody chuckled a bit at that, and gave her friend a slight nudge.

They all turned inside a shop. "Mm? Oh hello, children. Were you sent for something?" inquired a jolly looking old man at the store's counter.

"Actually, he's here on my master's own business. We need to pick this up," Sebastian answered, handing over a small piece of paper.

"Oh, you're here for _this_ stick. I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this. Naturally, I didn't think a child-" the old man was cut off by Sebastian's quick aim of the cane to the shopkeeper's head.

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick, indeed, good sir. Keep the change. Good day." Sebastian comments, leaving the man stunned as the group exits the shop. Once they made it out, Melody broke down into giggle, soon joined by Robin. Ciel's mood seemed to sour even more and he went onto a mini rant.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special-order a new one." Robin shrugged her shoulders, but kept a small smile on her face. "I suppose you should fire him then?"

"And find someone to adequately replace him? Not a chance," Ciel counters, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

"It's a shame. You haven't grown an inch since the first time we met," Levi quips, and Rune lets out a quiet snort. Sebastian shakes his head at his master's frustration, smiling deviously.

When they returned to the manor, the children were all a little famished. "I'm sure you're all tired. I'll prepare tea for you immediately," he suggests, but raises an eyebrow when he sees the three teens frozen in their spot with looks of horror.

"What's the matter?" Rune asks, placing a hand on her mistress.

"M-My mansion…" Ciel chokes out, and the three servants look into the home, only to also freeze in shock.

"What on earth is this?" Sebastian demands, narrowing his eyes. Rumbling could be heard as the three Phantomhive servants, all in costumes, run up to their master. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" They cry.

"What is going on here? And why are you dressed like that?" The butler questions, staring down the three bumbling adults.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard answers, pointing behind him. Robin and Melody exchanged confused looks, but there was a sense of dread in the brunette's eyes as she began to narrow down the list of people who could do this. _Oh no…_

Hearing moans of pain, they move to another room where they see Grell, with bows everywhere, hanging from the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Ciel asks him, narrowing his eyes.

"As you can see, I am dying." Melody falls into a fit of giggles, amused at his monotonous saying, as if he was content with that fact. Taking a deep breath, Ciel shakes his head. "Sebastian, take him down." As Sebastian makes his way to take down the suffocating butler, a blur of yellow and orange speeds by and tackles Ciel into a hug. "Ciel, I missed you!" The blonde coos, and Melody and Levi cringe inwardly as they realize who the "crazy girl" was. Meanwhile, Robin and Rune in amusement and confusion at the ordeal going on. Everything was fine until Sebastian uttered those damned words.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancee." Melody clutched her chest tightly at those words and narrowed her eyes in frustration, getting a worried look from Levi. _Jealousy. How the mighty fall to such an emotion._ Robin also felt weird, but not to the degree of her friend. It was more of a...disappointing feeling. Everyone pretty much had shocked reactions, not believing that someone as young as Ciel and Elizabeth could be engaged.

"We should have a ball!" Elizabeth decides, pulling Ciel along as she spins around, easily changing the subject. Annoyed, Ciel tries to protest, but that only results in him being talked over by his fiancee. "Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay, Ciel?" The blonde insists, smiling brightly, as if her fiance wasn't at all opposed to this idea. "Of course, I have to do my make up…" she trails off, looking around, and finally notices the two other girls in the room, recognizing one of them. "Oh! Mel!" Melody cringes more at the nickname. "I didn't realize you were here! How convenient. I'll dress you and your gorgeous little friend up to the nines!" She rushes over and grabs both of their hands, startling them and their servants.

"Lizzy, wait-!" But she and her new friends were already gone, leaving behind confused or amused servants.

* * *

Melody looked through the crack of a door as she watched Robin and Ciel practicing dancing, and for some strange reason, for once in her life, she was _angry_ at her friend. It had never happened- frustrated, disappointed, pity, but _never_ anger. It was an odd feeling, and she hated it. But somehow, seeing the redhead dance with her quite literal partner-in-crime, she couldn't help it. Before she snapped and barged in, she stepped away to find Lizzy. "Might as well dazzle them with my ability to clean up," she grumbles under her breath.

As if on cue, Lizzy was quick to pull her friend into the room she had happened to be hiding in. "Let's get this makeover started!" The blonde cheers, and suddenly, Melody felt a piece of herself dying a bit. By the time Robin had come around for her torturemakeover, Melody had never felt more like dying in her life. Yes, the dress was beautiful(and her favorite color), but the process to do so was difficult. And convincing her friend to leave her hair be as an afro was a feat of its own, but Elizabeth decided that the afro gave her a more "cute" and "free" appearance.

Near the start of the homely ball, Ciel was descending the stairs, greeted by the sight of his betrothed in red, his guest in black("Such a haunting color, mistress."), and his partner in a similar shade of blue. To be quite fair, he was in a state of shock at their raw beauty, it being the first time he's seen them in such a state. However, the night turned sour when Lizzy made a fit about the ring Ciel was wearing. One thing led to another and she threw it to the ground, shattering it. In a fit of rage, Ciel charges at her, his hand raised and ready to strike her when Melody stepped in and caught his hand, narrowing her eyes at him.

"..Melody?" He breathes out, eyes wide. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Looking to Levi, who nods, she slowly lets go of Ciel's hand and lets Sebastian hand him his cane. "A proper gentleman would not strike down his lover in a fit of rage. It was a simple misunderstanding, no?" She calmly suggests, smiling bitterly. Looking to Elizabeth in pity, she continues.

"I'm afraid that ring holds a shred of sentimental value for our young earl. It only makes sense he'd be frustrated."

"I-I had no idea...Ciel, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth apologies, looking down in shame. Shaking her head, Melody smiles brightly, trying to lift her friend's spirits. "Now now, I'm sure Ciel understands. Right?" The earl blinks in surprise, still trying to understand how the situation led up to Melody taking over, but he nods, letting his cold facade fall in once more. After spouting some bullshit about how it didn't matter, the ball resumed with Sebastian, Rune and Levi pulling some instruments out of nowhere and playing a soft waltz for everyone to dance to.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Ciel asks, holding out his hand to his fiancee. She squeals in delight and gladly takes his hand, and they begin dancing. Grell joined in with the music with a lovely baritone voice, and soon everyone was dancing in time. Melody and Robin looked at each other, shrugged and decided to partner up, with Robin, surprisingly leading. In hushed tones, they exchanged words, as if nothing happened. Until..

"How did you manage to stay calm? If I was there, I'd probably yell at her or just take her place…" Robin mumbles, looking back at the dancing couple. Melody shrugs and smiles. "AFter dealing with him and others with little to no patience, you learn how to properly assess the situation and not let it escalate. I'm sure you could do the saME, WOAH!" Cut off by the sudden pulling away from her friend, Melody looks to see who had pulled her away, and is pleasantly surprised to see that it is, in fact, the earl. "What was that about me being impatient?" He asked, letting a wry smirk show.

"Oh, and I'm wrong for saying that?" She teases back, tilting her head. He shakes his head and spins her around. "I suppose I _should_ thank you for stopping me. It would be bad if the public knew I hit my fiancee." A moment of silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He looks at her incredulously.

"Where's my thank you?"

"I said 'I _should'_ not 'I _will'._ "

"Oh, you little-"

* * *

"Come in." Ciel calls from his office, watching as Robin steps into the room. He had called her in after Elizabeth and Melody had danced with him and sent his fiancee home in a carriage. Robin took notice that the furniture had been cleared, the window was open to let the night air blow in and there wasn't a single butler, servant or maid in sight. "You called?" She asks, closing the door behind her.

"Yes. I wanted to say, I apologize for my behavior and if it made you uncomfortable." Ciel apologizes, his eyes looking at his feet. It was quite a shock to see such a timid action, and Robin laughs awkwardly and shuffles her feet. "It's fine, really. I'm sure it would all work out. I've seen worse." She tries excusing Ciel, but he steps forward, a fierce look in his eyes. "Whether or not my action is justified or if your action is ridiculous, I acted improperly." He sighs and steps back to his position again. "I'd like to make it up to you, seeing as I already did with Melody." Robin raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "And how would you do such a thing?" She asks. Her eyes widen as she watches Ciel hold out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady? It's only fair you get one as well." He asks, a small smile forming on his lips. Robin nods, taking his hand, her face flushing slightly. "Of course." Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere and the two waltzed through the song. Nobody made a sound as they kept direct eye contact, never missing a step or beat.

"You actually _can_ dance, can't ya shorty?"

"Quiet, songbird."


End file.
